


Лёд

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [21]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Geth, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Как Красавчик Боб шифровался.
Relationships: Handsome Bob/One Two (RocknRolla), Handsome Bob/Original Female Character
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 6





	Лёд

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 21. Лёд
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Monstra - https://ficbook.net/authors/830306  
> За сгенерированную идею и толчок к её воплощению ♡♡♡

Красавчик Боб уже знает, как шифроваться. Спасибо ребятам из банды и представляемым косым взглядам в его сторону после фантомного каминг-аута. Раз-Два он хочет признаться уже давно, но момента никак удачного не подворачивается, да и боится Боб. Просто боится отказа и потери лучшего друга.  
Боб втихаря рассматривает Мистера Раз-Два, чтобы не спалиться. Они проводят вместе много времени, и друг уже вплелся в его жизнь естественно и безвозвратно. Боб не сверлит Мистера Раз-Два взглядом, нет, нельзя. Но постойте-ка, в покере можно рассмотреть всех пристальнее, разобрать морщинки вокруг глаз, жёсткие губы в густой рыжеватой щетине и коварный прищур голубых глаз. Представить, как будут ощущаться под пальцами темные волосы и как эти пальцы, держащие сейчас карты, будут дрочить член.  
Сегодня Красавчик Боб на взводе, сегодня он впитал слишком отчетливо образ Раз-Два, и он торопится домой. Может, ему и следовало бы пойти домой, но он ведется на уговоры Раз-Два и прётся через весь город в кабак с легкодоступными девушками. Её он замечает сразу. Такая не откажет в экспериментах, эту можно попросить. Девушка крупная, совершенно не тощая, но и не полная. Грудь первого размера, руки сильные и тёмные волосы чуть ниже скул. Красавчик Боб залипает, а позже оказывается с красоткой в номере.  
Девушка целуется отменно, ведёт в процессе, и это то, что сейчас нужно Бобу. Мистер Раз-Два холоден как лед, а девица топит мерзлоту в сердце Боба.  
— Детка, я гей, — выпаливает Боб почему-то первой попавшейся дамочке всю правду, но не ошибается, видит озорной блеск в её глазах. Он решается бросить ещё несколько намёков: — Предпочитаю пассивную роль. Не могла бы ты?..  
— Конечно. Смазка есть? — Она рывком снимает с себя майку и щелкает пряжкой ремня Боба.  
Красавчик Боб благодарен судьбе за такой щедрый подарок. Девушка умелая, она не расшаркивается и не мнется, действует уверенно, а главное правильно. Боб на четвереньках оттопыривает задницу, а девушка ныряет глубоко пальцами внутрь, растягивает, трет простату и скользит влажной ладонью по вставшему члену. Бобу слишком хорошо, перед глазами Раз-Два, тело — напряженная струна, и вот сейчас всё особенно остро. Красавчик Боб трет пальцами свой левый сосок, подается бедрами на пальцы и выплескивается на застиранное мотельное покрывало. Девушка не ждет ответной услуги от Боба, трет себя между ног сама, откатившись на кровати в сторону. Она кончает тихо, под быстрое дыхание не отошедшего от оргазма Боба.  
Мистера Раз-Два Красавчик Боб целует уже перед грозящим ему сроком, вглядывается в голубые глаза и на миг замечает в них интерес к себе. Раз-Два теперь не лед, он огонь в сердце Боба.


End file.
